


The Triarchy

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Daenerys Targaryen, Protective Jon Snow, Protective Robb Stark, Revenge, Robb Stark Lives, Threesome - F/M/M, Walder Frey is fucked, so is Roose Bolton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Not all the truths are to be believed. In this world, dead men can walk. Dany meets a dead man and a living one. But what she didn't anticipate was that she would fall in love....with both of them.This is the tale of three lovers who would do anything to protect one another.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon receives an unexpected visitor.

"Lord Commander." a young man peeked in with some apprehension "A man is here to see you. He is wounded, and it seems to be urgent."

"Well, bring him in." Jon commanded

The young man nodded and left. Soon, two different men came in, supporting another man's weight between them. 

One look was enough to make Jon gasp.

"Robb?" he asked 

"I used to be called that, yes." the other man chuckled humorlessly "But Robb Stark died at the Twins with his wife, his mother and his unborn child.....and the other half of his soul."

Immediately after saying that, Robb staggered, and the two men caught him just in time.

"Prepare the bed for my brother." Jon ordered "And bring Maester Aemon here. Tell him it's urgent."

The two men left Robb in Jon's care before going out to fetch the Maester.

"No, don't." Robb pleaded "I am not worth it. Besides, if I died, you'd stand to inherit the North.....that was in the will I wrote."

"Bugger the will." Jon scoffed "Your life is more important to me."

He led Robb to the bed and helped Robb to lie on it. Jon sat in the chair beside the bed, and they waited for the Maester to arrive in silence. 

Finally, he arrived. Jon offered to serve as his hands for this occasion, which the elderly Maester accepted. Together, they coaxed Robb into swallowing dream wine and the milk of the poppy and they began to treat his wounds. The wound on the chest looked more severe, so they started with that one. It took quite a while, but the Maester finally declared it safe after five hours. Then they treated the wounds on his shoulder and legs, which were a lot less complicated to treat. There were crossbows lodged in all four places, still with blood on them. Jon looked at each one with absolute disgust and threw each one away as if they were maggots. Which, considering what almost happened, they might as well have been.

After that, Maester Aemon left, but Jon remained by Robb's side, squeezing his brother's hand. At least until another man barged in.

"Apologies, Lord Commander." he informed Jon "But there are a couple of men with Bolton banners. And Lord Roose is with them."

"Well, I might as well go see what they want." Jon said, standing up

"Don't." Robb suddenly said "You can't let them in."

Jon gave his brother a questioning look.

"Lord Bolton.....was the one who gave me this." Robb revealed, placing his hand over his chest wound "They must have followed me here in order to finish the job."

Jon's expression changed into one of absolute fury at this revelation.

"New orders." he declared darkly "Kill them. Kill them all."

"Aye, Lord Commander." the man grinned "We shall."

"Good." Jon nodded "But leave Roose Bolton alive. He is mine."

The other man nodded and departed.


	2. Robb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending seldom happens, but when it does, it happens to those that deserve it the most.

The residents of Castle Black - mostly men, though there were a few women around as well - gathered in the yard to watch the execution.

Jon stepped forward, sword in hand. He looked over to Robb, who was standing in front of the crowd, and then he gave his order. Shortly afterwards, two men dragged Roose Bolton out.

"Lord Bolton." Jon began somberly "You are guilty of attempted regicide and treason."

"The Night Watch takes no part in the affairs of the Realm." Roose Bolton reasoned

"It is so." Jon affirmed "However, you are a criminal now. As such, I offer you two choices: either take the black or lose your head here and now."

"He deserved it." Lord Bolton whispered, spitting at Jon's feet 

Robb winced at that, and Jon's face hardened.

"He was still your King. The King you swore to follow. And the one you stabbed into the chest." Jon said icily "Make your choice. Now."

"Make it for me." Lord Bolton scowled "I will not obey your commands."

"Very well, then." Jon raised Longclaw "Any last words?"

"As it happens, I have a few." Lord Bolton turned his head towards Robb "Are you proud of what you've done? Proud that you threw away your future on a whim?"

"I loved her." Robb replied shakily

"Love." Lord Bolton snorted derisively "Love is a myth in this world. There were a few people who fell in love, and all of them died because of it. You clearly were prepared to die for it, in any case."

Longclaw came down, cutting off Lord Bolton's words, and his head.

"I couldn't listen to him insult you any longer." Jon stated "Either way, don't listen to him. Love is a beautiful thing."


End file.
